Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clothes dryer, a method for introducing an aerosol into the drum of a clothes dryer, and further instances of utilization of an ultrasound atomizer.
A known technique for introducing scents into spaces, for instance, the passenger area of a motor vehicle, is to utilize spraying devices in which scents can be introduced into the space by pressure or temperature or by propellants. The disadvantage of such systems is that the dosing of the scent cannot be precisely controlled and, particularly, the droplet size in the mist or vapor cannot be precisely set. Additionally, the use of propellants harms the environment.
In clothes dryers, particularly, household dryers, in certain operating modes it may be necessary to introduce a liquid into the interior of the dryer, where the textiles that are being processed are received. To such an end, devices and methods have been developed by which scents can be introduced into the dryer interior, particularly, into the drum. Cloths or sheets of paper that are impregnated with perfume are placed into the drum together with the textiles that are being processed. The disadvantage of such a method is that the perfumes cannot be precisely dosed. In addition, textiles that are sensitive to moisture can be damaged, namely, stained, as a result of contacting the impregnated sheet.
Another known technique for steaming and deodorizing textiles is to introduce moisture in the form of steam into the interior of a clothes dryer. The disadvantage of such a device, which is described in German Utility Model DE 73 41 276 U1, for example, is the relatively expensive construction that is needed to generate the steam and conduct it into the interior of the device. In these devices, the steam is generated in a vaporizer that includes a heating coil and conducted into the space in which the textiles are received through tubing and piping by way of valves.